User blog:TXlonghorns1994/Wiki Fanfic
I'm really bored and I just got this idea for a Wiki fanfiction. It includes users and they're respectable celebrity crushes on Valentine's Day. Enjoy! It's Valentine's Day and Yazzy is holding the anual holiday party at her house. She is scrambling to get all of the finishing touches when she hears the door bell. Yazzy: Shit! I'm not ready yet! Who could that be? She opens the door and Ash and Katie are standing there. Ash: Hey! We figured you'd need some help so we decided to stop by. Yazzy: I'm just finishing up! But, come on in! She opnes the door and they enter the house. '' '''Yazzy': So how's it going? How's the boyfriends? Ash: Ugh Alex is soooo dreamy! Katie: ''' Mine's great! he's such a sweetheart! '''Yaazy: Aww that's great! I'm happy for you guys! Ok I have basically everything done, I just need to finish up in the kitchen. I need to get out the silverware and I need to transfer the snacks into the bowls.Would you guys mind doing that for me? I have to go change and everyone's going to be her in 20. Katie: Not at all! We got this you go ahead and change! Twenty mintues later the doorbell rings. It's Lizzy with Chandler and Niall. Yazzy: Lizzy, why are you with two guys? I thought that Niall was your one true love? Lizzy: Oh he is! I have two boyfriends. They are both so attractive that I couldn't decide who I wanted to date more, so now I'm dating both. Yazzy: Ok... well come on in! Everyone else begins showing up. Dani with her new husband, Ian, Sarah with James Franco, Damian wtith Miley, Catie with Harry, Annie brought Emma Watson, Jake brought Candice, Nick brought Alex Pettyfer, Cam brought Dylan Everret, Ratchet Tori brought Naya Rivera, Ash brought Alex Gaskarth, Tori brought Josh Hutcherson, GEGI brought Luhan, HobbitLove brought Chris Evans, Kelly brought Sam Clalfflin, and Davot brought Adam Busch. All of the girls are gathered around Dani and Ian Annie: SO? How was the wedding?! Dani: Oh my gosh it was just absolutely beautiful! I wish you guys could have been there, but it was a very small ceremony with only immediate family and like two close friends. Nina Dobrev and Paul Wesley were there! Tori: Wait, you had Nina AND Paul at your wedding?! Dani: YES! Ahhh it was amazing!!!! Ian: You're so cute when you're excited! Everyone: awwww Dani: Where is Sarah by the way? I wanted to discuss how much better Miles is for Maya as opposed to Zig, with her. Yazzy: She's upstairs having sex with James Franco... Dani: Get it, girl! The doorbell rings. Yazzy: That's odd, I thought everyone was already here. Who could that be? She opens the door to find Olivia Scriven with Eric Osborne and Ana with Ricardo. '' '''Yazzy': Oh my gosh, guys what are you doing here!? Olivia: Well we heard you were having a party so we thought we'd stop by! Yazzy: It's great to see you! Come one in! Olivia: We also have an announcement! Eric and I got married! Ana: And Ricardo and I finally had sex like like Sarah has been wishing for! Everyone in the room starts freaking out and fangirling. Yazzy: That's great! I'm so happy for you guys! Lizzy and Catie were standing by the snack table having their own conversation. Catie: So how does this whole thing work with you, Niall, and Chandler? Lizzy: We just have threesomes. Catie: and they're perfectly ok with this situation? Lizzy: Absolutely! It's fucking hot. What is that on your finger by the way? Catie: Harry and I got engaged! Lizzy: When did this happen!?!?!?!?!?!?! Catie: Yesterday! Niall was iinvolved so I'm surprised that he didn't say anything to you! Lizzy: How did he do it?! Catie: Oh my gosh it was the sweetest thing ever! We went out for the day and then when we got home he told me to sit on the couch because he had to go get something. Two minutes later I hear a guitar. Out walks Him, Niall, Liam, Louis, and Zayn and they sing Little Things for me! Lizzy: AWWWW!!! That's literally the cutest thing I have EVER heard! Back in the main area of the party everyone was making out with their respective celebrity crush! The end I can always continue this if you want me too! Category:Blog posts